


Walk On The Beach

by Hey_there_bud



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_bud/pseuds/Hey_there_bud
Summary: Just a one shot. Was working on another story and felt like writing something short. This is for all the prinxiety people that need some fluff.





	Walk On The Beach

It was Virgil’s favorite thing to do, a walk on the beach in the dark of night. Being with Roman made it that much better. He loved the sound of the crashing waves, the full moon, the chill of both the ocean and the night, and being with Roman obviously.

Roman knew it was Virgil’s favorite place to be. It was where they had met for the first time, nearly 30 months ago. He had been surfing and accidentally ran into Virgil on the shore. Literally. Neither of them had been paying attention until it was too late, and Roman ran over the mysterious purple haired man. He insisted he was fine, but Roman got his number, learned his name was Virgil, and insisted on walking with him anyway just to make sure. The rest is history. Since that day, he had convinced Virgil to see five scary movies with the bribe of a Disney film afterwards. And now it seemed Virgil had rubbed off on Roman too, as they walked down the sand they were talking but he was too anxious and not actually listening to the conversation.

Eventually Virgil turned his back to Roman for a second and leaned down to pick up a shell. Roman took this opportunity and told his nerves to shut up. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the velvet box from his back pocket and got down on one knee.

Virgil turned around and dropped the shell as he felt his face flush and his eyes water. “Virgil,” Roman started. “It was two and a half years ago where I met you on this very beach. The time we’ve spent together since has been some of the best of my life. I hope you feel the same way and let those moments continue to happen for the rest of our lives,” he could barely hear his shaking voice over the sound of his thundering heartbeat. Taking one more shaky breath, he opened the small box to reveal a gold ring. “Virgil Storm, will you marry me?”

For just a moment the only sound on the beach was the crashing waves, the light breeze, and two racing hearts. Virgil was frozen in that moment, processing what just happened. For that moment Roman’s thoughts were racing as his breath caught in his throat. For that moment, time seemed to still.

After what seemed like an eternity, Virgil found his voice again. “Yes! Yes of course!” His whole face lit up in a smile and Roman was finally able to relax for the first time that night. He was pulled up and into an embrace by Virgil, his fiance. Roman laughed. It felt good to finally be able to think that. Pulling the other in closer, the two stood together as time continued around them. Nothing else mattered, and nothing could ruin this moment.

After a long while, they eventually pulled apart and Roman put the ring on Virgil’s finger. Virgil looked at it and smiled before remembering something he had done a few weeks ago. “Hey Ro?”

“Yeah Virge?” Roman responded.

“Just so you know, your ring will be ready on Friday.”

Roman stared at the other man before the two simultaneously burst into laughter. “I love you too, Virge,” he stated. The two men walked off the beach together, hand in hand, ready to take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who read this, thank you and let me know if there's anything I can fix in my writing. Have a great day!


End file.
